


Happiness is...

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as Challenge 235 (fortune cookie) for Me_and_Thee_100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is...

Two weeks had passed since Rosey Malone left.

"Have any of those fortunes ever brought _any_ fortune upon you, Starsk?" Hutch asked, finishing up his Hyson Lucky Dragon tea. He sat beside Starsky in a corner booth of the café that served, according to Starsky, the best Kung Pao chicken in the whole world. Hutch had suggested eating at Ming's café to cheer up Starsky.

Starsky broke his cookie in two and unwrapped the piece of paper in it. His jaw tightened as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "And you think this is just fluff, huh?"

"A piece of paper can't define your future, buddy!"

Starsky crumpled the paper in his palm, looking all around the café, avoiding Hutch's eyes, and ignoring his remarks.

"So what does it say?" asked Hutch as Starsky's fingers closed around the piece of paper, strangling it to death and pushing it into his jacket's side pocket.

Starsky shook his head. His face flushed and his mouth twitched a bit as he was about to say something, but obviously, Starsky decided otherwise. Glancing at Hutch's empty cup he stood up.

Hutch, unnoticeably, picked Starsky's fortune off his pocket and read it. His jaw tightened, too.


End file.
